


Alternative takover

by Louse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Pearl and Peridot just...kissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative takover

Peridot needed to get the ship moving, and fast. She could see that the prisoners were escaping, and the last thing she needed was them reaching the console room. If she could get the ship out of Earth's atmosphere and far enough away, she could lock everything down, but that would stop most ship functions for a few moments, and being pulled in by Earth would be bad. The ship would crash, and she'd probably die. That wasn't an option. Just a minute more, and she would be far enough away-

She turned sharply as the door opened, eyes wide. The Crystal Gems were at the door, just staring, giving Peridot just enough time to look over at the destabilizer holder, and slam her arm against it, gripping the destabilizer that emerged, and unfolding it with a flick of her fingers. She looked away, even for those few seconds, and that was way too long. As she turned, ready to jab whichever Gem approached her, the Steven was already upon her, grabbing the destabilizer - it didn't seem to affect him at all. In her surprise, she let go of the item, using both sets of fingers to shove Steven back. The boy stumbled and rolled, the destabilizer sliding away across the floor.

Expecting another attack, she ripped her attention from Steven, taking a step forward, only to be pushed back against the console by Pearl. She leaned back over it, eyes wide , fingers gripping the edge of the console, but not sinking into it, not wanting to end up distracted by being synchronized with the ship, that could spell her death. She expected Pearl to hurt her, instead, the pale Gem leaned forward, her cheeks flushed a slight teal, eyes half lidded, and she kept leaning in.

Peridot moved back once more, before she realized what was happening. She was tense...why was Pearl doing this? She didn't find herself wanting to fight it though - this was better than being attacked right? Her own cheeks flushed up green, letting Pearl move closer. As their lips were barely a centimetre from touching, Peridot started to relax a little. Jasper was busy with Garnet, she wouldn't see, right?

Their lips never met, though. Pearl grabbed her by her clothes, and threw her, arms flailing and letting out a startled and embarrassed yell as she flew through the air. Hitting the ground hard, she let out a pathetic whine before trying to scramble to her feet, only to be forced back down by Amethyst's foot.

"You got this, Pearl!" The short Gem encouraged the other, Peridot scowled, squirming and trying to get away.

"Why- I'm going to - ugh - I'll get you for that, Pearl!" If she ever got away, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> SYKE  
> THAT'S THE WRONG FANFIC
> 
> Nah I do ship this but this made me laugh too much


End file.
